Shin Mongami Tensei
by Wise Jest
Summary: Monsters are attacking earth! However, a guy with the first initial 'S' helps Aydn by giving him a monster summoning program on his phone. Who is he? He must be an ally. That is good, as Aydn has no idea who to trust. There are two guys, one who follows god's command and another who wants to get stronger at any cost. He can't be certain if he can even trust them! This is too weird.


A/N: The main character's name is pronounced Ayden, like Hayden. Not Idin.

It was a boring and average day. Aydn was walking home from work. He had a job working as a cashier. He had a normal day. He was checking his emails on his phone when he noticed a strange email.

"Great, more spam." He thought. He continued walking until he saw his house. He was greeted by his mother in the front yard, washing the car that was rarely used. He got inside and decided to check his email to read the strange email.

"You won a trip to France! Follow the instructions to..." It read. He deleted it. Then he got another email. Titled "Urgent notice." He decided to read it.

"Strange monsters have been appearing around. These, I thought, could be controlled to be used for our own purposes. I was right, these things are strange creatures that can be carried inside a phone and other portable devices. I call them 'Phone Demons' though the name could be better. Perhaps 'pocket monsters' would be better. Yes, but that is not the point. As soon as you you finish reading this message, a monster summoning program will be automatically downloaded. Cooperate and hold on.

Signed, S. Oak." It was at that point something popped up on his computer screen.

"Downloading... ... ...Downloading completed. Have a nice day."

"Great, a virus." Aydn thought. He decided to go to bed, it was already 11:00 pm somehow. The night was dreamless. His mom woke him up from his rest, saying

"It is already 10:00 in the morning, how long do you plan on sleeping?" He got up, got dressed and left the room.

"Can you pick up some milk at the store?" Adyn's mom asked. He said yes, and she gave him some money. He had some of his own money. 1500 yen to be exact. He had extra now for the milk. Aydn left and walked to the store. On the way, he overheard some people talking.

"Did you hear about the recent murder?" "Yeah, the police say the person's face was torn off!"

"I heard their chest was torn open as well as their face." He ignored them and continued walking. After walking for what seemed to be a while, he got to the store. He picked up the milk and started walking home when he had a feeling something was watching him. He turned around to find he was alone. He kept walking. He was nearly home when he saw a weird purple creature.

He jumped. The creature was rat like, and growled at him. He put down the milk and started backing away. He nearly tripped when walking away. The purple rat attacked!

Suddenly he was fighting a rat. He jumped on the rat. It seemed hurt a little. The rat scratched at his face. Aydn grunted. Aydn grabbed a nearby pipe and smashed the rat. It disappeared suddenly. He thought it was killed. Aydn decided to keep the pipe as a precaution. He picked up the milk and got home.

His mom looked at him and asked "What happened!?"

"A rat attacked me. The biggest rat I have ever seen!" Aydn responded.

"Okay, are you alright?" "

Fine, besides my face being in pieces, I am fine."

"Good to hear!" He went to the bathroom and washed the blood off. He drank some milk and went to his room.

"Ugh... what was in that milk? I should have checked the expiration date..." He fell asleep. He had a really strange dream.

"I knew that milk was bad." He thought. A voice was talking.

"Hello Aydn. Go forward with care." It said. The voice was lifeless and without gender. He walked forward, turning corners occasionally. He continued onward until he heard the voice. "What are your strengths? Fill out this forum." It said. A piece of paper and a pencil appeared from nowhere. He looked at it. It had a few boxes, which said

"Distribute points. You have 18." He looked at it. It had strength, intelligence, magic, stamina, speed, and luck. He did not know any magic, but Adyn knew he was strong. He gave himself 5 points in strength. He gave himself 3 points in intelligence. He gave himself 2 points in speed and 3 points in stamina. He gave himself 5 points in luck as well, as he felt he was pretty lucky.

"Adyn, you have a dormant power. Use it wisely once you unlock it. The voice went quiet. He continued walking. He saw a body on the ground. It seemed to be alive.

"Who is this person? He is a follower of god. Now, name him." Aydn thought for a moment.

He decided with the name "Hikaru." He decided. Hikaru got up.

"Huh? Where am I? Oh, hello. Why are you naked? Why am I naked? Oh well, I remember being stuck here for a while, can you lead me out of here? Thanks." He said.

"Distribute these 18 points." The voice said. He gave him a more magic oriented status. He gave Hikaru 5 intelligence, 3 strength, 3 magic, 3 speed, 4 luck and left none for stamina. The two continued walking. They were walking until they saw another person on the ground.

"This person only wants to get stronger and is weak. However he refuses to accept this and will get stronger no matter the cost. This stubborn nature makes him a good ally. What is his name?"

"Kage." Aydn decided.

"Distribute these 18 points. Adyn gave him 4 strength, 3 speed, 3 stamina, 2 intelligence, 2 magic, and 4 luck.

"Huh? How did I get here? I'll probably get lost. I don't like to admit it, but can you lead me out of here?" They started walking again. They kept walking until the reached a dead end. Suddenly they all fell down.

"Huh? I can't move!" Kage yelled. Suddenly he was on his bed. The sun had risen. His alarm clock said it was 9:00 am. He decided to get out of bed and go for a walk around town to help him wake up. What he did not know was that he was about to go on an adventure.

A/N:

So... this was fun to write. I hope you will enjoy this. Yes, some of these jokes were based off the RadiouFrost LP. I will not copy his jokes much more unless I must. I hope you caught who wrote the email. It was written by an S. Oak, but who is this Oak? This is going to be Shin Megami Tensei with Pokemon. Why? Because I can. Now please, enjoy! Oh, and one more thing, I still need a name for the female lead. Name her if you want, because it takes time for me to look up fitting names. Hikaru is a male and female (Gender neutral) version of "light", and Kage loosely means "Shadow" or "Shade" or "Shading" but I am not completely certain. Google translate does not always work well.


End file.
